Meu Querido Padeiro
by Drica Cullen
Summary: Thea,sempre teve uma queda por Peeta,mas desistiu ao perceber que esse era um amor impossível. Só que as coisas mudam... A guerra acabou,mas Katniss não voltou para Peeta,ela casou-se com Gale.Agora,Anthea terá uma chance de conquista-lo,ou tentar...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A primeira vez que eu o vi, foi através de uma tela, sendo escolhido para participar dos jogos, não sei como ou por que, mas depois daquele dia eu me senti diferente, como se finalmente eu tivesse encontrado o que eu sempre procurei no mundo.

Estranho não?

Eu não consegui desgrudar os olhos de sua imagem, era como se nada mais existisse ou importasse, meus pais, minha vida no distrito um... A garota que ele jurou amar em rede nacional... Nada disso tirava o meu foco de cima de Peeta Mellark.

Você pode chamar de loucura, como minha mãe me disse uma vez, ou tolice, mas ele se tornou meu vício. Todos os meus pensamentos, lágrimas, sorrisos e orações... Tinham somente ele como foco.

Sofri junto com ele e também quase morri quando na final dos jogos ele quase se matou. Mas então quando tudo acabou ele caiu nos braços da garota em chamas e eu fui obrigada a esquecê-lo. Ele era proibido pra mim, um sonho impossível.

E então veio o Quarter Quell, o qual eu me obriguei a não ver, me mergulhando em trabalho e a guerra, que acabou por destruir minha família...

Hoje completa um ano... Que a guerra acabou... Que minha família foi morta pelo Capitol... Que eu vivo sozinha sem ninguém...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um**

_Ele está solteiro!_

Olhei novamente pela janela, enquanto mexia a panela distraída, checando novamente as crianças que corriam pelo pátio do orfanato.

Cuidar de crianças sempre foi o meu sonho,mas meus pais achavam isso muito pouco,então eu tive que aprender o ofício da família e administrar a joalheria do meu pai,depois da guerra,com meus pais mortos,eu vendi tudo e me mudei para o orfanato,pra trabalhar como cozinheira e ajudar com as crianças.

-ANTHEA!ANTHEA!-Donny,uma das meninas que trabalha aqui comigo,entrou na cozinha aos berros.

-Quem se machucou?-Eu olhei novamente pela janela, procurando por algum pequeno chorando.

-Não, nenhum dos meninos!Vem você tem que ver isso!-Donny agarrou meu braço e praticamente me arrastou pra fora da cozinha.

-Donny,o que você esta fazendo?Eu tenho que terminar o almoço!

Ela ignorou meus protestos e continuou me arrastando até a sala,quando chegamos lá,ela me soltou e começou a pular e apontar para a televisão.

-O que está...

A voz de uma repórter interrompeu minha pergunta.

"Hoje pela manhã Katniss Everdeen,ex-Mockingjay,casou-se com Gale Hawthorne em uma pequena cerimônia,no distrito seis,onde eles tem vivido desde o fim da guerra.

Katniss e Gale nunca assumiram publicamente..."

Mas eu não escutei o que a repórter continuou falando, só uma coisa martelava na minha cabeça: Ela casou com outro, então Peeta está...

-SOLTEIRO!Peeta está livre e sozinho no distrito doze!-Donny completou meu raciocínio. -Thea, você agora tem uma chance.

-Chance?-Perguntei confusa. -De que?

-Você ainda está em estado de choque. -Ela chegou mais perto de mim e segurou meu rosto. -Eu vou repetir bem devagar ok?

-Ok...

-Peeta Mellark, o seu vício, está solteiro e muito provavelmente carente, no distrito doze... Enquanto a sua ex-noiva Katniss se casou com outro. Você entendeu?

Abri a boca para responder, mas então a verdade me atingiu como um raio.

Peeta estava sozinho. O cara que eu venho amando em segredo, e de uma forma estranha e até um pouco psicótica, está livre para amar quem quiser.

Coloquei as mãos na boca em choque e antes que sequer notasse, estava gritando e pulando feito uma maluca, junto com Donny.

Oh meu Deus!

-Você vai se mudar hoje mesmo pro distrito doze.

-O que?Não!

-Por que não Thea?Você é ligada nesse cara há tanto tempo, chegou a hora de tomar vergonha na cara e ir atrás dele.

-Mas Donny... E as crianças?Meu emprego aqui, eu não posso deixar tudo pra trás.

-Você pode e vai!Anthea, você já se sacrificou muito. -Ela olhou pra mim séria.-Quando seus pais eram vivos,só fez a vontade deles e depois que eles morreram...Se enterrou aqui e só vive para as crianças.

-Mas...

-Escute. Chegou a sua hora de ser feliz, eu não vou deixar você jogar essa chance fora, entendeu?Você tem dinheiro suficiente pra nunca mais trabalhar na vida, não precisa ficar aqui.

-Eu estou aqui por que gosto. É o que eu sempre quis fazer.

-Eu sei, mas você será muito mais feliz no doze, com ele.

-Donny isso é uma loucura, você não vê?Ele nunca ira se interessar por mim, Peeta ama Katniss... Eu não tenho a menor chance!

-Bobagem!Você é bonita,inteligente,uma moça teria que ser louco pra não te amar.

-Eu não sei...Talvez eu não o ame como pensava,talvez eu só estivesse refletindo nele a falta de afeto,você sabe que os meus pais nunca foram muito amorosos...

-Você só saberá quando estiver frente a frente com ele. Vamos querida, não seja covarde, vá atrás do seu homem!


End file.
